


Pleasant Conversations

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Gore, Minor Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The twins Orion and Lune talk over work





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287388) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



For [@mixxtapej](https://tmblr.co/mDMUQtXh2f8-p4a_XgXdihg)

Lune looked over the tray of chocolate sweets their Uncle Taka had sent them earlier. He smiled to himself, picking one up between two of his fingers before popping it into his mouth. He hummed as a sweet fruity jam filled his mouth, nodding in appreciation. “We must send Taka a gift in return for these,” he said.

Orion nodded his agreement as he slowly pulled the length of intestine out of the shrieking Zygerrian’s stomach cavity. “He likes coffee. Perhaps some beans are in order,” he offered, looping the intestines around his forearm.

Lune watched as his twin continued to slowly tear apart the now former slave breeder. Both twins were very much aware that their circumstances could have been different. They were a mixture of Human and Alien but if they had been born more Alien than Human or if the Order had ordered their enslavement regardless of their bloodline…

Orion was capable of giving birth and he had fine looks and genetics; as a slave he would have been used for breeding. The very idea made them both shudder. To force something like that another and then rip their children away to be sold, it was upsetting.

“Uncle Techie says the schools on Haven are doing well,” Lune said.

“Oh?” Orion paused a moment, listening to the Zygerrian’s death rattle before looking to his twin once more.

“It seems uncle was correct about using kindness to better secure a loyal future.”

“Yes, but sometimes violence is still needed.”

“I doubt uncle would care about a slaver. He only becomes upset when we slaughter rebellious families and cities.”

“Uncle is very odd at times,” Orion snorted, casually placing the stolen organs back into the massive wound.


End file.
